degrasssifandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Torres
layla "Drew" Torres Degrassi drew school layla Drew isn't Drew layla el moukadam layla elmoukadam DrewDrew layla is school. drew layla , Drew . layla El moukadam 20 love you is venlo 275 layla el moukadam 20 Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever']], Drew and Bianca attend a contest to win tickets for a Keke Palmer concert, which Bianca wins thanks to her dancing skills. While leaving the concert, the couple runs into Bianca's ex-boyfriend Anson, who Drew automatically doesn't like. The couple goes back to Drew's house to make out, but Drew's mother walks in on him late at night. She grounds Drew, which prevented him from going to the concert with Bianca and his friends. Drew sneaks out anyway after seeing what Bianca will be wearing to the dance, afraid that she will be attracting too much attention. He finds Bianca with Anson, and believes that she was cheating on him. Angrily, Drew leaves, not believing that Anson is dangerous and threatened to hurt him. K.C. tells him that not everyone has had a happy life and has lived in a happy neighborhood. It is then when Drew realizes that Bianca is in danger. He leaves the concert and finds Anson attempting to rape Bianca in an alley. He gets in a fight with Anson, but proves to be no match. Before Anson kills him, Bianca hits him over the head with a brick, and the two flee the scene, with Bianca losing her bracelet, which had her name ingraved on it. The next day, Bianca shows Drew a newspaper with the headline explaining that Anson was found dead with multiple head injuries. Bianca convinces him not to go to the police, but that they need to find the bracelet before the police do because she already has a record. They find a man named Vince who reveals to have taken Bianca's bracelet and used the name to find out everything he needs to know about she and Drew. He tells them that they will pay for Anson's death. Drew convinces Bianca to organize a meeting with Drew late at Degrassi. Vince gives him an ultimatum: shoot someone for him, and join their gang, or he and Bianca will be killed. Drew decides to take the gun. The next day, after lots of thinking, Drew reports everything to Dave's father, who is a police officer and takes the heat for Bianca, saying he was the one who killed Anson, and Vince and his gang are after the two. Drew is then taken into police custody, leaving Bianca in front of Degrassi crying. In [[LoveGame|'LoveGame']], Drew isn't seen but Adam tells Dave that Drew is laying low for the first few days of the semester after the whole Spring Break incident. Dave tells Adam that Drew did the right thing. In [[What's My Age Again?|'What's My Age Again?']], Drew speaks with his lawyer about the whole Anson incident, and is cleared of all charges. He believes he and Bianca will be able to get back to the way their lives once were, but Mrs. Torres tells him that Vince will not be locked up, but they will have a restraining order placed against him. Drew asks how a piece of paper will protect him, and his mother hugs him telling him that she warned him about Bianca. He argues back saying that she's changed, but he wishes things could go back to normal. In Idioteque, 'Drew is seen with Bianca in his room making out when she pulls out a condom for them to have sex. But Drew has problems "getting it up" and Bianca leaves. Drew is later seen in Mr. Armstrong's class and has a jittery leg, in which one kid asked if he had too much coffee. Drew then hears a loud noise and drops to the floor for cover. The class starts laughing at him and Mr. Armstrong tells him to get up. Drew peeks over his desk to see it was just the dumpster being emptied outside. He gets up and gets a pass from Mr. Armstrong. Mr. Armstrong tells him to splash some water on his face. The next day, Drew is "sick" and stays home from school. Later on in the day, he hears a noise outback and grabs a 9-Iron club. When the back door opens, Bianca walks in and Drew nearly hits her. She asks what is up with the 9-Iron and why he skipped school. He says because he is scared of Vince and that he wants to transfer school's. Bianca thinks that this is too extreme and Drew says that he can't stop blaming her for being in a "tailspin". She says that she is going to fix it. Bianca then meets up with Vince and hooks up with him to get Drew in the clear. Drew then meets Bianca after school and asks if he is in the clear and she says yes. After this, Drew breaks up with Bianca so they can have a fresh start in their lives. Drew is then seen walking down a street when a bunch of Vince's thugs appear. Drew tells them that he should be in the clear because of Bianca, but one of them says that "putting out" doesn't solve problems. Drew then gets thrown down to the ground, shoved, punched, as well as spit on. He is then left lying in the middle of the road with people surrounding him and calling for help. In 'Should've Said No (1), Drew still isn't mentally recoved from being beaten up by the gang, and decides to play volleyball. But is still stressed out, he pushes K.C. into a volleyball cart. At the game he see's Officer Turner and freaks out and screams at him to tell him what he knows In Should've Said No (2), Drew still has post-traumatic stress disorder, and decides to got to movie night with Jess. The lights go out, and Drew gets scared mistaking Julian for Vince. He then finds a release when he sees Owen and Julian extreme fighting, and they decide to teach him. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1) 'Drew is seen playing basketball when Wesley almost runs him over. Drew angrily tells him watch where he's going, and goes back to shooting hoops. In 'Don't Panic (1), Marisol is helping Katie with her campaign posters when Drew runs across them, greeting them. Marisol thinks that Drew is flirting with her and Katie asks her if she's still not over her crush on him.. In the next scene Katie and Drew are talking to each other when Marisol comes up. As soon as she does, Drew leaves while Marisol says that she knows what they were talking about. She then asks Katie if Drew is interested in her. Katie says she thinks Drew is interested in someone else. The pair are seen again in the cafeteria where Marisol decided to run for President along with Mo and Katie because she is jealous that Drew is dating Katie. Later whild Drew is speaking with Katie, it is revealed that Marisol has stopped answering Katie's texts. Drew offers Katie a burger but she declines. Meanwhile, Marisol is campaigning for people to vote for her. Katie tries to talk to her but Marisol says she must end things with Drew for them to be friends again. Afterwards, Drew and Katie talk and she tries to end things with him but Drew attempts to keep them together, successfully. Later, when the presidential candidates are delivering their speeches, Marisol has a short, confident speech as Katie struggles with her own. While Katie is speaking, Marisol interrupts, falsely stating that Katie is stepping on people to get what she wants. In response to Marisol's comment, Katie calls her a hyprocrite because she stole K.C. right under his girlfriend's nose. Mr. Simspon steps in and makes them sit down. Later, Katie confronts Marisol in the hallways trying to reconcile with her but she declines, saying that Drew doesn't know much about her and gives the impression she is going to tell Drew about her bulimia struggles. Some time afterwards, Marisol walks in on Drew and Katie kissing and asks Drew if he knew Katie's secret, to which Drew answers that he doesn't know what she's talking about. At that point that Marisol reveals that Katie is bulimic. When Drew ask Katie if it is true, Katie denies it. In Take a Bow (1), After Katie questions Drew, she tells him that if he gets tested, then they will have sex one day. In Take a Bow (2), Drew reports to Katie and Marisol that he has a clean bill of health. He invites her over to his house, however, Katie thinks that they were going to have sex, so she invited Marisol to come. After Marisol leaves, Drew tells Katie that he didn't want to have sex with her, instead he wanted her to meet his mother. drew In Dead and Gone (1) ', Drew tells Adam about Bianca signing up for orientation. They see Bianca with Vince dropping her off. Drew asks Katie to pair him with Bianca because he wants to see what Bianca is up to. Katie introduces the orientation. Drew talks to Bianca about Vince and she tells him to mind his own business. She talks to the niners and Drew searches her phone and looks at something from Vince. Drew tells Adam about the texts he found and Adam tells him to get over it. Drew decides he can fight Vince. He confronts Bianca about dating Vince and she tells him she's saving his life, because she loves him. She also shows him the bruises from Vince. Drew practices on his punching bag. Katie comes in and he tells her about Vince and Bianca. Katie tries to calm him down. Drew gives Bianca a prom ticket so she doesn't have to go to Vince that night. He then texts Vince to meet him up (on Bianca's phone). Drew confronts Vince and tells him to let Bianca go or he'll be in bigger trouble than before. He answers a call from Bianca (and talks to her about the Prom) and leaves, a mistake that makes Vince livid. In 'Dead and Gone (2), Drew walks in with Katie on his arm. Bianca also comes in and Katie asks what she is doing here.He replies that he gave Bianca a ticket to be able to get away from Vince. Katie says that he was supposed to help her with her problem and not bring her to prom. Adam asks if its a problem that Bianca and Vince wants to kill him. Drew says she doesn't want to kill anyone and Vince has been hurting her. Drew says she was doing it to protect her but that it doesn't matter anymore because he took care of it. Adam ask him how he took care of it and Drew replies that he took Katie's advice. After some awkward time eating, Drew attempts to start a conversation which doesnt go very well. Then Katie says that Bianca has a nice bracelet but ends up seeing her bruises and that she knows about Vince. So Drew asks Katie to a dance after she says that the day wasn't going as she thought it would. And then Drew and Bianca start to dance but Vince appears. Him and Drew get in a fight, in which Drew is the victor. This angers Vince and he shoots two bullets and runs away. It is revealed that one of the bullets hit Adam, causing Drew great sadness. They call an ambulance and Drew and Adam have a brotherly moment together before he is taken to the hospital. After all this, Bianca leaves with the gun to shoot Vince. Drew tries to follow her, but Katie wont let him go unless she goes too. So they follow Bianca and find her in Vince's warehouse. Drew convinces Bianca to let go of the gun and to call the police, which she agrees to do after some convincing. Once Vince is arrested, the three of them make their way to the hospital. He tells His mom that Bianca is in desperate need of a good lawyer to fight against Vince, and She agrees to help. As Katie hugs him, Bianca whispers a thank you to him, as she did in Spring Fever. Drew smiles at her. In Nowhere to Run, 'Drew is first seen with Katie and Adam in the living room at his house slicing "Welcome Back Degrassi" posters, while Katie is reminding him to cut them straight because she wants the first day of her presidency to be perfect. Not soon after, Bianca comes up from the basement and says she needs to use the table. Katie picks a bit of a fight, but Drew tells Katie to clear it up for Bianca because she has been working in his dad's office. Adam asks Bianca if she returned the horror movie that she and Drew watched, and she replies by saying that she also picked up some more movies for them to watch, and Katie gets upset over this. Later, when Alli, Drew, Jake, Marisol, and Katie arrive at the cabin, at first Drew and Katie decide to go explore the woods, but instead stay inside because Marisol says she is scared and wants someone to keep her company, so instead they go in a room and make out. Later, while Marisol is listening to music, Katie and Drew pull off a little act to freak Marisol out, and it works. At first, Drew makes fun of Marisol, but Katie tells him to back off on the teasing. Later, when the electricity powers down and Clare goes missing, him and Jake go into the woods to find her. When he arrives back at the cabin, he and Eli look out the window and see someone in the woods, which turned out to be Helen and Glen. He is later seen walking Bianca back to her car to give it a jump. Trivia *He took grade 10 math during grade 11. *Out of the 3 girls he has been with, his brother Adam had a crush on two of them first: Bianca (before it was exposed that Adam is transgendered) and Katie. *Drew has liked/been involved with at least one girl from each grade since his introduction to the show: Jess (Grade 9), Alli (Grade 10), Bianca (Grade 11), and Fiona (Grade 12), *He is an amateur drummer. *Drew is one of four athletes to get involved with drugs while on a team, the other three being Jimmy, Riley and Katie. *He is one of three guys that cheated on their girlfriends then later dated the girls they cheated with, the other two being Craig, and Bobby. *Drew was involved in Anson's death. *Drew, like his step-brother, Adam, has the nickname 'Grasshopper.' Drew is called this by Julian, and Adam is called it by Eli. *Drew is the third character to be stricken with post-traumatic stress disorder. The first was Emma, and the second was Ellie's father. *He has a talent for MMA fighting. *All of Drew's girlfriends so far have been involved with dancing. Alli created a dance team, Bianca did jazz and hip-hop as a child, and Katie took ballet when she was younger. *His Twitter:http://www.twitter.com/DrewTheOne Quotes *(In 'What A Girl Wants (1)): "And I'll have a large double double, once you two ladies are done with your sewing circle." (Referring to Sav and Peter) (First Line) *(To Riley): "If I can't play, nobody can." *(To Alli): "For a genius, you're not very smart." *(About Cheerleaders): "Cute, peppy, and they can do no wrong in those skirts." *Wesley: "I signed up for the bachelor auction." Drew: "You're barking up the wrong tree, Wes." *(To Riley): "I know all about the two Rileys theory." *(To Adam about Bianca): "It's all that slut's fault!" *"Well, my only solution involves a time machine... and a big box of condoms. I'm sorry, I can't help you." *Jenna: "She called me fat." Drew: "She wasn't wrong." Jenna: "I'm pregnant!" *(To Jenna and K.C.): "You're gonna be parents at fifteen. Real winners." *"Is it... thirsty in here... or is it just me?" *(To Bianca): "This crazy stuff never happened to me before you came along." *"Please don't kill me." *"You want me to shoot someone?" *Audra: "Drew, answer the question..." Drew: " W-..what question?" Audra: "Are you high?" Drew: "Yes ma'am... Very." ''-laughs-'' *"Last night, me and Bianca were making-" Dave: clears throat and points to little kids listening to converstion. ''Drew: "Oh." Dave: "You and Bianca were making a sandwich." Drew: "Yes. A really awesome'' sandwhich until my mom walked in." K.C. and Dave: "Ohhh!" *(To Bianca): "There's a guy out there with a gun." *(To Bianca about Anson): "What's he gonna do, shoot me?!" *"When I win, I know I can survive." *"Katie, it's been MONTHS since Marisol bored me to death on that date." *"But that doesn't make me any less scared!" *Katie: "There's like a million calories in that thing." Drew: *''moves box lids while talking in a robotic way* A million. Delicious. Calories." *(To Katie): "I've talked to my doctor and already been tested. Katie: "Ok." Drew: And I'm clean." (to Marisol): "Feel free to tweet it!" *(To Katie): "Most girls are way too afraid to even talk about sex!" *Katie: "Oh my god, I'm the ''biggest loser!" Drew: "Not the biggest, but the cutest." *(To Bianca): "Bianca! Don't ruin your life." *"Adam, I am so, so, so sorry little bro! When you get home, I'm your butler! Breakfast in bed, Xbox whenever you want..... this is all my fault." *(To Adam): "Adam, be okay, please!" *(To Adam): "Sorry, left my crystal ball at home." *(Marisol): "Kill me now." (Drew): "Don't mind if I do." *(To Katie then Marisol): "You said you wanted to have fun. It was both our ideas." *(About Marisol):"Could someone please sedate her?" *Jake: "Everyone stay calm." Drew: "Calm? Then why do you have an axe man?" *(To Katie): "We've been watching a lot of horror movies." Bianca: "(Laughs): Yeah. When you're not hiding under a blanket." Drew: (Laughs) *(To Jake): "Jake Martin, you are the man" *Katie: "I have English class with you and um..." Drew: "Ok, I can write about stuff I care about." *(To Katie): *Whispers* & You're dating the hottest guy. *(To Jake): "Yeah we'll uh catch up with you later." *(To Owen and Marisol): "I love food. It's like the best thing ever." Marisol: "You're so deep." Relationships *Alli Bhandari **First Relationship: ***Start Up: You Don't Know My Name (2) (1013) ***Break Up: All Falls Down (2) (1024) ****Reason: Drew cheated on Alli with Bianca. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (1) (1025) ***Break Up: Don't Let Me Get Me (2) (1026) ****Reason: Alli realized she shouldn't have given him another chance, and she left Degrassi for an all-girls school. Main article: Drew-Bianca Relationship *Bianca DeSousa **Start Up: The Way We Get By (1) (1035) ***Break Up: Idioteque '(1105) ****Reason: Drew thought if they broke up, they would have a fresh start in their lives. *Katie Matlin **Start Up: 'Don't Panic (1) (1124) Category:Degrassi Characters